Devoured
by EclipsedInuYasha
Summary: (written for AFAD) Inuyasha lives in a foster home with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Growing up without anyone and constantly depressed, he grew dependant on medications. When Kagome enters their lives, she is determined to help him. Will she be the one to
1. Default Chapter

Effexor-antidepressant Darvon-painkiller Xanax- tranquillizer  
  
Rain fell down from the skies, clattering onto the ground and running amok. A boy ran through the collapsing sheets, his long hair plastered to the sides of his face. He couldn't seem to see, nothing helped. The rain fell into his eyes and he tried to keep running, but nothing seemed to work anymore. Cars honked and slid out of his way, blaring, their headlights twisted through the violent rain that fell around the city. He tried to move, but something bound him still. He finally stepped onto the sidewalk and ran into an uncovered ally, the blankets of rain cascading upon him.  
  
His knees gave out and he collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath. The rain fell down his arms and mixed themselves with the liquid, staining the ground red and rushing off in a river of crimson towards the street. Lightning flashed sinisterly accross the sky, lighting up the world in a blaze of light. He sat on the ground, in his rain soaked clothes, staring at the sky, trying to make out something that told him he was still in reality.  
  
'I'm still here. I know it!' he exclaimed to himself. He let the rain pound on his face, waking him up. He was losing himself to the usual torture that wreaked havoc on his life. The visions that played normality before his eyes began to dissapate, losing their hold on him and leaving him there. It was as though he had broken from his body. He seemed to know that there was pain, but he couldn't feel it, not anymore. He seemed to watch the world pass with glazed eyes. The traffic accross the stree became just a figment of his imagination and the deep, grasping void came and claimed him once again.  
  
The rain continued to fall all through the night. The boy slowly opened his eyes, the feeling of coming back to his reality began to click in. The fog began to fade from his vision and he blinked slosly, aware now of the rain dripping on the side of his faces, the blood pouring from open wounds. He struggled into a sitting position, wincing with the pain and effort. He stood and began to walk off through the rain, treading the lonely path back and away from his only escape.  
  
The boy arrived at the front of a comforting looking home, which lit up in ghastly shadows with the next lightning crash. He walked up the slippery sidewalk, fishing for a set of keys in his pocket, and let himself in the house.  
  
He shook his head, his long hair flying about and sending water droplets cascading to the floor. A man walked around the corner.  
  
"Where have you been?" he demanded. He seized the boy by the neck. "There had better be a reason, Inuyasha." he snapped, catching up Inuyasha's long ebony locks in his fingers and pulling them.  
  
"Why, whadoyou care." snarled the boy. he began to walk down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
"Young man, you should listen to your father-"  
  
"You are not my father. You are a man who looks after me."  
  
"I am a foster parent who has legal rights over you, I am legally your father!"  
  
Inuyasha was already at the top of the stairs. He gave not even a backwards glance and his footsteps echoed along the hallway.  
  
"Hey" greeted someone as he entered the room. Shippo was sitting on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" he asked sympathetically. Inuyasha flopped onto the bed.  
  
"You're soaked. You're gonna catch a cold!" he informed. Inuyasha heard the tiny boy running off into the bathroom and heard his return. Something was flung over him as he lay immobile on the bed.  
  
"You can dry yourself." said Shippo. When Inuyasha made no movement to even dry himself, Shippo ealped onto the bed and rigerously rubbed the towel over his back.  
  
"OwowowowOWOWOWOW! STOP!" shouted Inuyasha, pushing himself into a sitting position and snatching the towel, rubbing it over his long hair. Shippo sat down on his bed and eyed the older boy.  
  
"You really need to stop fighting those guys." said Shippo, watching Inuyasha wrestle himself out of his sopping t-shirt and fling it on the ground. Bruises covered his torso and blood streamed down his arms from two slices. Inuyasha muttered something and stomped into the closet, returning wearing a pair of sweatpants and carrying a bottle of painkillers.  
  
There was a knock at the door and someone stepped in. A young woman with her dark hair falling free about her shoulders stepped into the room.  
  
"Are you two-" she began, but her gentle face changed in an instant. She crossed the room and grabbed the bottle from Inuyasha.  
  
"Give it back! I need that!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Sango, are you blind? I'm dying of bruising!" snapped Inuyasha, extending his hand. Sango popped the lid.  
  
"I'm moderating your dose this time. Two." she said, shaking the small white pills into her plam.  
  
"TWO?/! Are you insane!"  
  
"Would you like one, and call it a night?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her repraochfully. He extended his hand again and Sango tipped the two small pills into his hand.  
  
"You really got banged up again. What happened this time?" she called, sitting down on the foot of Shippo's bed and watching Inuyasha dissappear into the bathroom.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"There is nothing as empty as one of your 'nothings' she called at him. he came out shaking water out of his face.  
  
"So, they randomly showed up and tried to fight me, problem?" he snarled back.  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"I did." he snapped, the pain slowly ebbing out of his torso. Sango shook her head.  
  
"When will you learn, fighting is not the answer." she sighed.  
  
"What, was I supposed to sit there and take a thrashing? I think not." he snapped. The wind howling interrupted conversation. Sango changed the subject.  
  
"How do you sleep with all this noise? I can't even begin to fall asleep!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha strode past her and pulled open the top drawer of a dresser, moving through many rattling bottles. He grabbed one and tossed it to Sango.  
  
"Xanax? You don't!"  
  
"You only need one. All it does is help you sleep!" he snapped. Sango snapped the lid and took one, swallowing it whole.  
  
"This better work." she muttered, marching out of the room. The door closed behind her with an impudent snap. Inuyasha shook his head and turned to the younger boy.  
  
"What did you do today?" he asked, busying about to get ready for bed.  
  
"Two more people came today." he said. Inuyasha looked back at him.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Are you being adopted?" he asked. Shippo shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"They wanted me-"  
  
"Don't tell me you turned them down!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"WHY! You can get out of here!" Shippo looked up at him.  
  
"I want to stay!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Because, I'll miss you!" he burst out.  
  
"Why? I'm not worth anything." muttered Inuyasha into his pillow after flinging himself onto his bed, the Darvon taking effect on his bruises and the Xanax taking his consciousness.  
  
"Yes you are." Inuyasha opened his mouth. "End of discussion." he said. Inuyasa turned over in his bed and was asleep within minutes.  
  
'I wouldn't dream of leaving here without knowing you're gonna be okay' thought Shippo before turning over and trying to sleep, the wind howling rattling the pane. 


	2. Chapter 2

p Sunlight streamed in through the single window, and the icy-bated winter fall breeze crept in through the window, and blew the curtain about.

p The small alarm clock in the room began to ring, and a hand slammed down with enormous force onto the button, and an angry groan was heard.

p "I hate you." Inuyasha growled at the small clock, shaking it around violently. Shippou darted over and rescued the small electronic.

p "Stop that! We can't afford to buy ANOTHER one." He scolded the older boy. His reward was a fist slamming into his head. He glared at Inuyasha as he slid out of bed and placed his feet on the cold wooden floor. He shivered in the morning cold, the wind moving about the threadbare and torn t-shirt he was wearing. He grimaced in pain as the familiar feeling swept through his torso, and he reached over to the small dresser, grabbing the small bottle of Darvon, shaking about five or six pills into his waiting palm before swallowing them all at once. He then got up and began to dress himself in a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt, mumbling quietly to himself.

p Shippou watched from behind the door, shaking his head in an upset fashion, but he had no time to dwell on it, because before he knew it, he was rushing through the house and out the door, running for his bus.

p Inuyasha ran into the kitchen, where Miroku and Sango had already busied about making breakfast and lunch for all three. He grabbed his paper bag and joined the other two in running out of the door, each holding a bagel.

p Mark was waiting for them. He hugged Miroku and Sango, bidding them a good day. He stared at his last foster child with a strange look in his eyes.

p "Have a nice day, Inuyasha." He said, reaching out to hid his third child. Inuyasha raised his arms and knocked Mark away, shoving him roughly into the wall before glaring at him and pushing his way out of the door.

p "That's the way to do it…show us that famous charm of yours." Said Miroku with an odd smile. He was oddly attractive, with dark hair and eyes, and a small ponytail. He raked a hand through his bangs and shook his head. "I'm surprised he hasn't slapped you."

p "He wouldn't dare." Said Inuyasha slightly groggily.

p "You didn't take any medication, did you?" asked Sango in frustration.

p "What if I did?" demanded Inuyasha with a sort of snarl in his voice. Sango and Miroku backed off, sighing quietly to themselves.

p "Did either of you finish that homework?" asked Sango, making a brave stab at civilized conversation.

p "Of course." Said Inuyasha with a touch of bragging in his voice. Miroku smirked and giggled.

p "Shut up, you fairy." Said Sango with a laugh herself. Inuyasha chuckled quietly to himself, and Miroku blushed an odd sort of pink.

p Kagome surveyed her reflection in her mirror. She was a beautiful girl, with dark russet eyes, and shiny dark hair, and a glowing smile and skin. She was gorgeous. Her delicate hands smoothed over her body, pushing out any wrinkles in her perfect uniform. Each pleat fell perfectly, and her white shirt gleamed, her fresh collar hanging down her back. She sighed, ready as she would ever be, and grabbed her yellow bag, and ran out the door.

p The walk to her new school was pleasant enough. The beautiful colors of the trees lining the streets of Tokyo were beautiful, and she sighed in happiness. She knew transferring to school in the next-to-last year wasn't a terribly smart move, but being accepted into the more prestigious school was a definite step forwards.

p She could see other kids in green-and-white uniforms turning into the school ahead of her. She took a deep breath and stepped onto her new campus for the first time.

p Her eyes swept over the many many people, and she tried to smile as much as possible, and appear as friendly as she could, but the people there paid her no more attention than if she were another tree in the ground. Kagome shrunk back a little without even realizing it.

p She began to look for someone familiar, but her eyes were caught by three people standing by themselves.

p A young girl, probably her age, was standing with her profile facing Kagome. She had beautiful eyes, and the sun caught her hair, which was tied close to the ends behind her back. Her hands were flying about in a way that suggested that she was having an argument.

p The second member was a charismatic-looking boy with a short ponytail, and bangs that fell almost into his eyes, and a charming smile. He was nodding, kind of like he was agreeing with the girl, but Kagome's eyes noticed that his own were following the many campus girls.

p The last member seemed to intrigue her the most. He had piercing amber eyes, a most unusual color, and his hair was very long, longer than even her own, and dark ebony color. He seemed to be angry, and his manner suggested that he was accustomed to being the best. The girl seemed as though he were yelling at her, but he retaliated, with an arm that looked as though it had taken at least three months in a gym. He looked very fit, but somewhat unhappy. But, Kagome had no time for musing, because the bell rang, and everyone began to rush into the school. Kagome took a breath and followed them in.

p As she walked along the hallways, she noticed teachers weaving in and out of the chattering students. She took off her street shoes, and changed into her indoor shoes, and as she did, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

p The serene smile of Kaede-san was looking down on her. Kaede smiled at her and raised her to her feet.

p "Welcome to Sasayo High, Kagome-chan. How are-"and here she broke off. The boy with very long hair had just walked by. "Excuse me for a minute." She said, her attitude changing a little. She ran over and grabbed the boy by the shoulder, pushing him around to face her. The two of them had a furious and fast conversation, where Kaede began to try and re-arrange the buttons on his uniform jacket. The boy pushed her hands away, yelled something, and rushed off. Kaede shook her head in disappointment. Kagome wished that she had been able to hear, but the cheerful chatter of the crowd had disrupted it. She watched the boy push roughly through the multitude of students and was soon lost from her view.

p 'Who is he?'


End file.
